tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjineer
Ninjineer, or Ninjie, is a ninja (or ninja wannabe) TF2 Freak created by YouTube user LE-the-Creator. Appearance and Personality Ninjineer looks like your typical BLU Engineer except for a few things. He has slightly darker coloring than a regular Engineer, and he is equipped with Deus Specs and a modified Gunslinger. Ninjie is a quite lively, energetic and optimistic Freak. He's an outstanding fighter, and due to his good nature he uses these powers for good pruposes, such as training, enjoying a good combat (something he really likes) or helping his people. However, he never fights to death unless there is no other option aviable. His best friend is Heavy Sumo Guy. Powers and Abilities Ninjineer is a very cunning and tricky warrior skilled at martial arts, specialized in knocking foes out of consciousness. He is extremely nimble and fast, which allows him to avoid powerful attacks of slower opponents. Ninjie uses the various tools aviable for him to use either in combat or for mobility. Ninjineer's darker coloration of his entire body is due to some unknown dark material that helps Ninjie to blend in with the shadows. To avoid being seen by hostile Freaks, Ninjie can disguise himself as any kind of inanimate object, such as rocks, boxes, barrels, etc., but he's unable to disguise as another living entity, or move while disguised. Furthermore, if anything comes in contact with the disguised ninja, the disguise will vanish instantly. Ninjineer carries several smoke bombs with him all the time. He uses them to impair the enemy's vision, avoid an attack or to gain time to get into another position. For long-range combat, Ninjie is armed with Gears which act essentially like shurikens. He is capable of using them with unmatched accuracy, and prove to be effective at knocking out weaker foes or slow down tougher ones. Howewer, these are never lethal enough to kill. They are also used by Ninjie to disable machines, including but not limited to fellow Engineer's buildings. These do no harm to machines though, they just are turned off. However, they are much harder to remove. The Ninja Cable, kept inside his modified Gunslinger, is Ninjineer's most helpful tool. It can be used either to move fast over big distances and to make giant leaps. It can also grab things which are out of Ninjie's regular reach. For offensive use, the Ninja Cable can also be used to grab a relatively light enemy and change him into a punch-bag. Faults and Weaknesses *Despite his excellent fitness, Ninjineer's defenses are pretty fragile compared with other TF2 Freaks, being about as durable as the average human. *Ninjineer's combat ability has been known to suffer when things go horribly wrong. He becomes sloppy and his timing gets worse. *His Ninja Cable can be easily cut by a sharp object such as a blade or an axe. If cut while Ninjie is swinging with it, things could go very wrong. *Unlike Ninjas are supposed to be, Ninjie is not very good at killing, unlike other TF2 Monsters (mostly due to moral restraint, but also due to lacking destructive power). This might put him in a bit of trouble when faced with an enemy that could not be simply knocked unconscious. He is more likely to flee than kill, and while he never does, he will attempt to kill if necessary. Trivia *Ninjineer originally lacked The Deus Specs he wears. In his introduction video, the Deus Specs were catched by the Ninja Cable as a way to demonstrate that certain fuction. Ninjie put those on and decided to keep them. *Ninjineer's battle cry sounds identical to a Vagineer howl, which may frighten his enemies and make them believe that they are being stalked by a monster far more vicious/deadly than Ninjineer. Ninjineer may or may not be able to speak a little bit of Vaginese (the Vagineer language) himself. Notable Videos *Ninjineer's Theme *TF2 Freak Fight, Seeman VS Dic Soupcan (First appearance) *Introduction video *Operation: Vagineer Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Engineers Category:Enthusiasts Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by LE-the-Creator Category:Near-normal